Little Moments
by xRAV3N
Summary: We all have those little moments we want to share with others, and those little moments can help two certain people bond. Little Moments with Raven and Beast Boy. A collection of short stories/drabbles.
1. Saving the Beast

A/N - I wanted to inform you that these are stories/drabbles I have saved on my device and I thought I would upload them in one place to make them more organised. If you have any thoughts just let me know and I hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Saving the Beast**

The animal that lurked inside him wasn't benevolent nor altruistic. It was always omnipresent and omnipotent which sometimes Beast Boy himself couldn't restrain. He could feel the beast crawling and cawing against the surface of his flesh sending slow trickles of shivers down his backbone to the ground. He could hear voices for the tyrant to realise the inner animal but Beast Boy continued to oppress the creature. The beast within was pulling and tugging at the feeble strings of his raw psyche, it was almost palpable physically – trying to make him tick, making him more vulnerable to losing his remaining sanity. He clenched and unclenched his hands trying his best to tame what was inside him but to no avail. The more effort he tried to fight back the with the animal the more it became zealous for its freedom. His efforts were futile. His hands formed into a ball and threw multiple vigorous thumps at the punching bag in front of him.

 _Fuck, it won't go away._

He was training alone at the Titans Tower while his other counterparts went out enjoying themselves. His best amiable friend Cyborg was visiting the Titans East while Robin and Starfire went away on a week vacation, and for Raven, she choose to stay behind and catch up with all the novels she wanted to read. He originally wanted to spend time with his beloved but called it off due signs of the beast making its presence. He didn't want the ruthless creature taking over control, again. So there he was all by himself at the training room trying to tame what was inside him.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes in frustration. He continued to unleash his anger by punching and kicking the half beaten punching bag. The changeling couldn't understand, he was able to control what was in him when he was younger but as he grew older, the creature grew a tenacious grip with him. He pulled together many hypothesises yet with limited logical explanations. Beast Boy paused for a moment, he closed his eyes and sank into oblivion. He couldn't figure it out. Was this natural? Was this part of who he was? Or was there something wrong with his DNA? Or —

"Punching a bag all day won't help you"

Beast Boy shook his head, awoken from his trance by a feminine voice. His emerald eyes glanced over to see a small female figure - Raven. Her words pulled him out from the oblivion. A low growl escaped his lips in vexation. There was a reason to why he wanted to be left alone.

"Why are you here?" Beast Boy snarled back as he landed kicks to the punching bag.

"Because I can feel what's inside you miles away. I came to check if you're okay"

He winced inside. He'd forgot he was talking to an empath.

"It's nothing Raven I'm fine"

Raven sauntered towards Beast Boy. She delicately placed her hand on his large muscular shoulder. He stopped what he was doing by her gentle touch and looked directly into her big amethyst eyes.

"It's okay Gar, just let it out, there's no one is here to judge you" Raven said calmly.

'Let him out?'

He looked at her with great repugnance. What was she thinking? To have something he can't hegemonies yet alone comprehend out in the world was bad enough. But the idea to come from Raven who he truly loved and adored was even worse. Her out of all people knew him more than the others. The thought of realising the creature flooded his body with pure abhorrence. It was very facile to 'let it out', he could give in and let his beast out by the click of his fingers. Let the critter have its way with anything and anyone. But she had no idea how many conflicted battles he had to endure to keep himself whole and refined.

"You don't know what you're saying Raven" he managed to mutter under his breath. "You should stay away from me right now" he continued bitterly.

"No stop being incredulous and accept the truth Gar. You have to let him out! I can feel it itching inside you - begging for it to be realised don't you think I know that?"

"If you know then you surely must understand why I can't. I don't want this thing inside me out again like last time. Not now not ever and ever" he replied raucously.

"You didn't harm me or anyone in fact you-"

"There's a big chasm between me harming someone and me trying to kill someone Rae" he said while rolling his eyes.

"But you didn't" pleaded Raven.

"And I don't want to be reminded of my past actions" he harshly replied.

The cold science filled the atmosphere around them. Raven looked at the large green muscular figure with concern. This wasn't the Garfield she once knew. He wasn't harsh he was gracious and understanding. Something had to be done before he truly would turn into the inner animal he thinks he could become.

"You know ever since that day you've never been the same" Raven said honestly.

Beast Boy stopped what he was doing immediately.

"What do you mean? I've always been the same!" He said defensively. He saw her eyes wander - refusing to look at him. His large hands tenderly clasped her small face which she was forced to look at directly. "Look at me Rae" He shot her a puzzling look. His eyes and lips were scrunched and tired to search for answers in her bright amethyst eyes.

"You just - you've always seem to neglect me and when I try to help you just brush me off… I sometimes think if you don't love me anymore" the words instantaneously escaped her throat.

Wait. Did he hear that right? 'I sometimes think if you don't love me anymore'. He looked at her face, eyes widened. He could feel the beast itch, scratching at the surface of his soul, making his skin crawl. The voices again begging for it to be free. He squeezed his eyes shut, if only there was a way to get rid of it.

"Rae I do love you" he said trying his best to thwart the brute.

"Why don't you manifest your love for me. Do you know how much I longed to be this close to you again?"

The changelings nostrils flared. "Manifest my love for you? I already do!"

"You don't!" She cried. "Why can't you be the same Beast Boy I knew five months ago? The one who tried to make me laugh. The one who held and cared for me… Now you just give me the cold shoulder and avoid me... "

It took Beast Boy a couple of seconds to grasp what Raven truly wanted to say. It was her secret way of saying she wanted to be loved again. He had never realised all this time he was neglecting her in which he thought he was keeping her safe from the critter. He just didn't want to repeat the past with her or to anyone vulnerable. It was why he kept himself alone during the passing months so he could learn how to control it but to none of his avail.

"Rae… I just don't want to hurt you… I'm afraid of the animal I might become.. I-I just can't control whatever is inside me"

"If you think I'm afraid I'm not, I know you won't hurt me, even if you were about to you then somehow stopped yourself. I think you know how to stop but you are just beating yourself up. Your negativity and anger is feeding the animal inside you."

He leaned in closer, both of their noses touching each other's. She had a point. He had brought warmth and light to her life and helped her fought her own inner battles. She didn't want Garfield to suffer as she apprehended what he was going through, she wanted to save him like he rescued her.

"Rae I think your right" he said smiling. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brushed you away I just don't know what was-"

She interrupted him "Next time if something is up we will talk to each other about it, promise?"

"Promise" he confirmed as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.


	2. Switched

**Switched**

"I feel – well my body just feels so... bizarre" murmured Beast Boy to himself under his breath. Slowly regaining his consciousness to the hazy surroundings around him. His vision became more deteriorated and scrunched his face by the bright hue of white which overwhelmed his weary eyes. He tried to make out the mysteries silhouette in front of him but the more he tried to solve the conundrum the more his head started to hurt. The sudden feeling of faintness and uneasiness flushed through his veins making his body feel fragile and woozy. He groaned out curses and clutched firmly onto his head at the new pounding headache and squeezed his eyes shut. The changeling slowly blinked a few times as his body and psyche moderately assimilated to the surreal feelings around him.

He delicately massaged his temples in hoping to cease the pain but soon perceived his hands were no longer a deep shade of verdant nor recalling to ever have long silky straight sombre purple hair. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? Or trapped in someones illusion? His subconscious mind was suddenly engulfed with anxiety and dismay, causing the nearest chair located to detonate into small fragments by a coal-black energy due to an uproar of emotions. The changelings eyes rose in angsty by the sudden explosion which ensued more items to split in half. Did Raven do that? Where was she? So many thoughts swarmed through his mind. Why did he felt strange as if he wasn't in his own body? Something wasn't quite right and he couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes darted off examining and analysing what he was seeing - a dark blue cloak that was hanging off his shoulders and a black leotard outfit which hugged the slim feminine body perfectly.

 _Strange... This is not what I wear... Nor having a slim small body._

His eyes wandered off into the figure in front of him, getting a vivid image to which he was now looking at - a large well-built muscular green physique.

 _Wait. What?_

"Oh, you finally decided to wake up" spoke the green figure in Ravens voice. The changeling eyes narrowed in dubiety. He couldn't believe he was looking at himself speaking in Ravens voice. Beast Boy was ninety-nine point nine percent sure he was dreaming or at least hallucinating. This couldn't be true. This couldn't be real life. No this couldn't...

"Raven what on earth did you do?" Demanded Beast Boy.

"What? You said you wanted to know what's it like to have my powers" retorted Raven.

 _Shit. That's right._ He recollected the moments of him bombarding Raven of what was it like to have her powers and to physically become her. Just to take a glance of what's it like to be the 'princess of darkness'. The moment of Raven chanting a spell flashed through his eyes and the rest was just a blur.

"Yeah but I didn't mean to literally switch bodies!" He blurted in vexation. Beast Boy was drowned in chaotic emotions which caused the small wooden table to splinter into millions of pieces.

A distressed Beast Boy spat "Raven how do I control your powers? Before I break more stuff... Hurry!"

"Beast Boy… Calm. My powers are controlled by emotions. The calmer you are the more you'll be able to control my powers" ensured Raven. "Just concentrate on nothing but your breathing, it'll help to calm you down"

Beast Boy listened and started to concentrate on his breathing. Inhaling in and out, slowly trying to adjust and to be one with her powers. "Peace. Love. Tranquility." He softly muttered to himself. "Peace. Love. Tranquility." He repeated as if it became his own mantra. The changeling could feel his rapid heart beat and muscles relaxing.

"Rae do you how long this will last?"

"About two hours" spoke a smiling Raven. It was the first time he had seen her properly smile and showing a tint of her emotions. Although it was strange sight to grasp because he wished to see a smiling Raven in her body. But to hear the jovial tone in her voice was just enough for the changeling to cherish.

"I guess you like being me huh Raven?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows. "You want me to explain how I use my powers to turn into animals?"

"No need I figured that out own my own"

"Well then, I guess I kinda figured out how to use your powers... we could both have fun with our new powers for two hours" smirked Beast Boy.


	3. Arella

**Arella**

Raven was one hundred percent assured she was dreaming. The reasons why she was so certain was because firstly she was standing in a pool of sparking limelight. The kind of white bright dazzling sunlight that shouldn't even fluoresce in an inter-dimensional world. A world she never belonged to. A world she tried to erase but ceased to haunt her in the back of her mind. And secondly her large amethysts eyes were looking at her beautiful well aged mother – Arella. She had been dead for over six years now. More evident proof towards Ravens dream hypothesis.

 _What is she doing here?_

Her mothers face hasn't aged much since the last time Raven saw her when she was alive. Her soft delicate and lightly atrophied skin was bent into tiny creases that clasped gently upon the bone underneath her eyes and smile lines. A great jubilant smile spread vibrantly across her thin pale pink lips in the sight of her daughters presence. Her raven-black hair was smoked out like a puffy cloud and her sunken eyes were engulfed with dark circles. Raven was captivated by Arellas eyes, they were different and told another tale. A dangerous tale. Arella looked like if she carried dark crimson gemstone for eyes. Raven sensed her mothers emotions – they were no longer filled with love but with pure odium and regrets by what Arella gave life to. Her warm exultant smile now turned into something sinister and inhumane.

"Raven, look to what you've done to me!" Pause. "You are going to die the way I died!" Snarled a demonic Arella.

With a sudden electric jolt running through her body. Ravens dream abruptly turned into a nightmare. Arella wasn't here to visit, she was here for the desire and lust to kill for Raven not being able to save her from Trigons attack. She pulled out a knife from her white cloak and lunged forward. Ravens muscles around her throat started to clench tightly creating a lump which prevented words from escaping from her dry mouth. Her body became unresponsive and heavy making it difficult to escape. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she was stranded.

"Raven" she heard an unknown faded voice but it didn't come from her mother. "Raven" she heard the peculiar voice again. The voice started to become familiar and more clear every time she heard her name being called out.

 _Beast Boy._

Raven suddenly she gasped awake. Her ultra-indigo eyes was greeted by a solicitous Beast Boy.

"It's ok Rae, it was just a dream, it's over" Beast Boy said softy. He held her body close to his and gently letting his right hand play with her hair and caressed for her back. She snuggled up close to his body feeling the warmth and comfort that came from him as he tenderly placed a kiss on her head.

"It wasn't your fault Rae"

"You knew what I was dreaming?" She asked feeling embarrassed. She didn't want to speak or think about her dream. Her ears only wanted to hear the sweet soothing easing words from Beast Boy.

"Yeah you have a tendency to talk in your sleep"

"Oh" she said, she couldn't think of a reply.

"Raven, I know what it's like losing someone and believe me, I know the fear that lurks in your mind" he paused and cleared the lump that formed in his throat. "Raven there was absolutely nothing you could do to save her"


	4. Oceans

**Oceans**

Looking at the ocean ahead always seemed to put Ravens' mind at ease. The steady soft rhythm of the ocean soothed and washed away her conflicted thoughts. Her soft breathing slowly synchronised with the waves making her and the ocean waves as one. Her bold amythst eyes stared at awe at the small beautiful birds that danced above the vibrant blue sky. How carelessly they roamed around without a single care in the world. Free from all troubles and fears that they would never counter in life. The stillness and quietness of the surrounding atmosphere was almost palpable. Peace and quiet was all she needed, and right now she wanted to forget everything that was going on in her life and sink into oblivion where no one can disrupt her. Just for a moment all she wanted was to escape reality, even for a little while until the time was right for her confront him, before he confronts her.

Raven glanced behind her shoulder to see the rest of her counterparts partying at the beach. It was Dicks Graysons' birthday and Koriand'r kept bombarding the rest of the team to go out and celebrate. Not just for him but for the rest of the team too. It has been a while since they all did something fun together. Even superheroes need a day off. Raven had watched them all physically grow up into their late teens behind closed doors and witnessed that they still held the key to their old characteristics. It was something they would never trade even for the world or galaxy. In all truthfulness Raven tried her best to be cheerful in her situation. But the sight of seeing Koriand'r and Dick in a jovial state flooded her body with guilt. It kept reminding her of Garfield. No matter how hard she tried to flush away the images and thought of him, it won't go away until she told him the truth. She knew what she done wrong and the fact she kept reminding herself of her mistake haunts her subconscious day and night.

"Cold?"

Ravens mind cringed, she knew who that voice belonged to. She didn't have to think twice. It was the voice she had wanted to avoid for this entire outing. This wasn't a good time for her to encounter him, not yet. She had previously thought of small scenarios in her mind that she could easily tell him but she didn't know how. The petite figure shivered. Unaware of his presence and the chilly biting cold that sent goosebumps up her body. She turned around over her right shoulder to meet a certain curious changeling. His piercing emerald eyes looked ahead into the ocean.

 _Good job of wanting to be alone Raven._

The silence atmosphere gained control and without a warning the green changeling placed his jacket over her bare shoulders providing her warmth to which she gladly accepted. She inhaled the unique and foreign scent of his jacket, wishing she could have this forever.

"Thanks but aren't you going to get cold too?" She asked

"No I'm already warm don't worry about me Rae" he said while splitting a soft smile.

"Shouldn't you not be with the others?"

"Nah, Dick and Kori wanted to go talk privately and Victor is lost in his own world with some old friend and that leaves me with you"

The changeling kept throwing small glances at her hoping she would break the invisible barrier between them.

"Raven" pause. "I know you aren't an idiot and you probably know why I'm here. I don't get why you've been distancing yourself away from me when nothing happened between us"

A small gentle sigh escaped her thin pink lips. This wasn't the right time... but when was the right time to tell someone the truth knowing it might hurt them?

"Beast B-"

"Garfield" he quickly corrected.

"I'm sorry Garfield I'll try my best to explain it" softly spoke Raven. She squeezed her amethyst eyes as her mind wandered into her thoughts. Trying to pull together her thoughts at once. Where can she begin without sounding cruel?

"Garfield you don't really love me" the words rushed out from her mouth without thinking twice. Raven saw his big emerald eyes narrowed in bewilderment. He couldn't comprehend to what she was saying. what did she mean he didn't love her when he clearly does?

"What do you mean I don't love you? I always did! We-"

"Listen Garfield let me finish" pause. "You are aware I am an empath… and empathetically forcing you to love me I – I know it was a terrible mistake I shouldn't"

"Raven I-"

"No, please allow me to explain. I have just freed myself from Azarath's control and I must learn more about myself before pledging myself to anyone… even you Garfield…. I hope…" She paused and then continued "Do you understand me?"

"I think so" he admitted. He could tell she wanted to say more but didn't want to confuse him even more.

"Garfield" she paused and continued once she collected her thoughts "You see my mind is like an ocean, there's so many things in the ocean that has to be discovered -"

"Raven, if you're asking for me to give you time. I will give you all the time in the world but I have a question" interupted Garfield.

"Go on"

"You said you forced me to love you?"

"Yes I did say that why?" She began to become more curious to what Garfield would say next. She could feel her heart beating against her chest wanting to break free.

"I was just wanted to know if I could've resisted you - you controlling my emotions"

"Well yes technically if-" but was soon disrupted by Garfield. 'Yes' was all he wanted to hear.

"Well Raven I didn't resist you and in fact I felt something for you a long time ago. You just enforced my emotions for you" he said while cracking a smile.

"And Raven, just like an ocean my love for you is limitless"


	5. Mockingjay and Deadpool

**Mockingjay and Deadpool**

"You know Rae, I can't change into fictional animals, right?" The changeling sounded more amused than irritated. He remembered that one time when Raven had asked him to change into a unicorn, he can vividly remember the adorable look of disappointment written on her face when the answer was 'no'. The green changeling smiled to himself knowing that Raven was a child at heart but hardly expressed it to the public. He knew she was hiding under a facade of darkness but once you get to know her personally she was quite different to what she had portrayed herself to be.

"Yes but I'm asking you to turn into a mockingjay. It's a combination of both a mocking bird and a bluejay bird which are real birds" Raven pointed out.

"Something like this?" Asked Beast Boy, he quickly changed into the afore animals mentioned and flattered around the room for a little while and then gently landed on top of Raven's head. She shook him off with a smile and he turned back into his human form.

"You make a useless mockingjay bird since you're all green and all" Raven softly giggled.

Beast Boy pouted for a moment, not quite knowing how to respond to that sentiment. He covered his face with his hands and began to let out a big cry of fake sniffles. "I'm hurt Rae, I thought you loved me and my green skin" he faked sobbed. She could clearly see his smile behind his horrible act.

"You could almost pass for crying, almost" Raven said with great sarcasm.

"Well I am such a great actor after all!" he responded. "I never knew you were into modern books like The Hunger Games, I always thought you would be more into classical novels"

"I like both" she simply stated while shrugging her shoulders. Her sharp indigo eyes saw a comic slipping out of Beast Boy's pillow. "And I never knew you were a fan of comics" she said while pulling out the comic under his pillow. 'Deadpool' she read the title to herself.

"I'm not a fan of comics. I'm a complete fangirl of comics Rae" he said and he heard Raven let out of a small snort. He glanced towards the comic that was in her hand. "You should read that" pause. "Deadpool is one of my favourite anti-heroes ever!"

"I'm afraid I'm not a big fan of comics Gar" Raven said while sitting on his bed.

"That's exactly what I first thought about comics - that I wouldn't be a fan. Actually what I first thought that people who read comics were losers but after awhile I became that loser who's obsessed with comics" trailed off Garfield. "Don't judge a book by its cover Rae and in this case don't judge a comic by its cover"

"How about this, I'll give your comic book a try and you give the hunger game series a try? Deal?" She knew how much Garfield wanted to get her into comics and this was an offer he couldn't reject.

"Can I just watch the movies instead?" he tried to reason with her but saw the hard glare on her face and he knew her answer without Raven saying anything. 'No' was clearly written in her forehead.

"Urgh fine, deal!"

* * *

 _I'm sorry if this sucked T_T_


End file.
